


Heaven

by atrouskies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, but it ends up good i promise, buttloada angst about where rowena goes after she dies, does this count as, fluff/angst, i mean thats basically the plot, i suck at summaries so im dumping most of the stuff in tags, if you will, im a real part of a fandom now arent i, okay now it does, summary to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrouskies/pseuds/atrouskies





	Heaven

Death was… quick. A witch-killing bullet straight through the forehead. Rowena’s soul already rose up from her body, before she could even fully comprehend what happened.

She watched how Sam stood in place, slowly lowering his pistol and gloomily looking at Rowena’s body laying on the floor. Dean sighed heavily and mumbled something he thought would comfort his brother. He was obviously trying to look like Rowena’s death didn’t affect him all that much, but it was visible that he felt at least some sorrow for the loss of someone he knew for a long time.

Just as she thought of activating the spell on her thigh, Rowena felt a slight tap on the shoulder and immediately flinched away.

“I really don’t think you should do that, you know?”, said the woman who popped up.

“Billie.”, Rowena muttered under her breath, sounding like a child that just got caught trying to do something she wasn’t allowed to. “Why didn’t you send a reaper to deal with me? Death herself coming for my poor old soul seems a wee bit excessive, doesn’t it?”

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t make a mess like the last time I sent a reaper after you.”

They stood in silence for a few moments. Billie seemed like she wanted to be somewhere else but still remained cold and still, giving Rowena a barely interested look.

“What are they going to do with my…?”, Rowena said, not being sure to whether she should say ‘body’ or ‘corpse’.

“Probably a pyre,”Billie stated, looking at the whole scene with absolute calm. “Do you want to wait, or-”

Rowena gave a quick glance at her…body and the two brothers who were debating on whether to give her an actual hunter’s funeral(Dean said that she was probably going to revive herself any second now and argued that she was a witch, not a hunter), before turning fully towards Billie and sighing. She hated the fact that she was leaving those two behind. They were the only thing that she was left with at that point of her life.

“Will I see my son? When I go to-”, she stopped for a second. “Where am I going to?”

She never really thought about whether or not she was going to Hell or Heaven. Rowena knew her record wasn’t exactly clean, but until now, she didn’t worry about dying and the afterlife. But, one thing she knew for a fact was that she certainly wasn’t going to Heaven.

“I don’t know. My job is only to gather and deliver, not to choose the destination.”

Rowena thought of saying something but doubted that Billie would give her a straight answer.

Would a slight chance of seeing her son in Heaven be better than years of a half-empty life Earth, until the time of her actual death? And what would she do if she didn’t go to Heaven? An eternity in Hell wasn’t really something Rowena was interested in experiencing.

“Alright.” she swallowed nervously, trying to remain calm.

“Let’s get this over with.” Billie calmly nodded, as a bright light wrapped around both of them.

* * *

 

“Mum, look what I’ve got!” Rowena opened her eyes and squinted lightly.

Before her was a boy, no older than seven or eight, wearing a shirt that was obviously made for someone much larger than him. He looked extremely proud as he grinned, holding a basket full of flowers.

“Miss Irving told me you will need some th-”, the boy started but was suddenly cut off by Rowena wrapping both of her arms around him. She squeezed tightly, feeling like every ounce of doubt and fear was lifted from her shoulders. This was Heaven! She went to Heaven!

She pulled away from the hug and and took a moment to look at her son’s eyes and smiled fondly. After years of trying and searching for something that would make her feel complete and fulfilled, she found it. Finally feeling bliss and a peace at her heart, Rowena couldn’t help but cry tears of happiness.


End file.
